custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/Story Progression
Ssug, Acherios nov taemae rabrednu Wiki! '' Sorry for the, introduction however rude it may be; but I couldn't stop myself, the temptation was just to great. It is I, the Great and Marvelous Fire of Dragging; here with another update. To satisfy the mood of this October Update, I shall quickly tell of the progression of the Morari Saga. Let us begin, shall we not? The Stories Morari Saga The Morari Saga is probably the most important storyline/saga I have going currently for a user. Although I have not really been working on the three stories; I promise to pick up the work, with some small changes. Recently, I have announced the third and final story which will be placed inside the Morari Saga; known as: ''"Awaken Destiny"''. The other two stories; ''"Continued Adversity" and "''Forsakened Warrior" will have to take place before AD will be taking place, and likewise, FW taking place before CA. But some of you may ask, what is so major that these stories must go in a specific order; why are they so important to me and my other series? Well, here is the simple answer: because what happens in FW, affects ''everything else ''in the saga and every other story. Currently in FW, Lykos Kinsman and Order of Mata Nui operative: Polemistis has launched himself to his homeland in Exusia to stop the large seige taking place between the Order and the Brotherhood of Makuta, despite clear orders he is not to participate. He will be fighting his way through the Brotherhood alongside the Order to regain his homeland, but not everything goes to plan. With that said, the ending of the story will be bitter and cold. It will end neither good nor bad, but more chaotic; which will carry through to CA, and ultimately to the saga's end: AD. Because I am a firm believer nothing ever ends good, (sickly enough I prefered the ending where Teridax took control over the Universe, I thought it should have stayed that way). Anyways, onto the individual stories: *Continued Adversity: Following the demented Makuta, Erevayx, our Protagnoist Villain through his journey of destruction and insanity; CA is one of the few short stories I actually take pride in. It is sick, it is cruel; his insanity is twisted and his view of the world is forboding. However, while this story may just seem of senseless violence; I view it with much more potential. Evevayx, believe it or not, is battling to control himself; instead of his insanity taking too much power. He becomes weak, mentally and physically as he decays; his madness driving to control his body and use it for his own purposes. Still, the Makuta presses on to assume control of the Universe, as is his goal. * CA is also open for guest characters, although their appearance may be cut short; as the story mainly for his battle against insanity and misery. *CA will also be cut short to six chapters instead of nine, and a re-write might be on the way to fit a new flow of the story. *Forsakened Warrior: Following the Lykos Kinsman, Polemistis, our hero is thrown into the midst of combat for his already taken homeland, Exusia, fighting against the authority of the force he serves alongside the threat he has grown to despise. Although he is serving the Order, Polemistis has made it very clear that he disagrees with their engagement to seize Exusia; going as far as to break a clear order that he is not to participate in the siege. This story I have grown to like despite it's nature, as it is a battle of one who has failed to protect his people and land before; although is taking the risk of dishonoring everything he has known in order to take back his native land, even if he must clash with the force he serves. **FW is open for guest characters, although they need to either be Order, Brotherhood, or Lykos unless I see a reason as to why they could be there. **FW will remain at seven chapters; and a re-write might also be possible for the story. *Awaken Destiny: The last and finally installment to the Morari Saga, AW follows ex-Order Member, Vantelic, on the united planet of Spherus Magna; battling both against his age and a new threat which may be darker and more vile than even the Brotherhood. Battling across the world, Vantelic must unify himself with a band of heroes who are willing to give their lifes to defend the Unity of Spherus Magna against this presumably large threat. To me, this story is going to be the largest of the three; and a big bang to the Saga. It will touch-up on what could happen after Mata Nui defeats Teridax. It may end well, it may not. **AD is also open for guest characters, whether or not they wat to be part of the Unity or not. **AD has an unannounced number of chapters; however it may be fourteen chapters. Now onto a special poriton of questions I have concerning what you may think will happen during AD. *What do you think the largest threat possible will be? (Consider my writings about the Initiators, specifically their early history.) **What could be the motives of the threat? **Do you think that the threat is capable of defeating Vantelic and the Unity? *Will Vantelic's age be a bother to him during the story? Will his age possibly have any benefits? will be be able to be triumphant over death and defeat this threat? *Who could be some of the members of the Unity? **Beokii, a Toa of Air. **Deeact, a Glatorian of the Water Tribe. **'Epsilon', another Ex-Member of the Order of Mata Nui with unknown origins. **Erevayx, a reformed Makuta with a troubled past. **Polemistis, the Lykos Kinsman Warrior and champion of the Order of Mata Nui. **Any of your characters? *Who could be a possible enemy of the Unity besides the un-named threat? **The Remnants of the Lykos, and their Hand: Zilotis. **Erevayx, a Makuta with a troubled past. **Polemistis, a Lykos Kinsman Warrior and champion of the Order of Mata Nui. **Members of the Valley. Other Notes *There will be an upcoming blog concerning the Lykos People and Language, and should be posted before the end of this year. **I should also add that anyone is allowed to make a Lykos Kinsman character to their hearts desires; but as long as you inform me before doing so. :P Ending Well, thanks for taking your time reading this update if you did. Feel free to answer the questions or ask them yourself, I'll be happy to answer and I take my time to read every comment. In closing, 'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…''' 23:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts